Pack of the Newmoon
This tribe was made by Seaviper Note: This was approved by Happy and was originally unusable, but after some discussions and more land, this pack is now usable. Please ask me in the comments or on my wall if you want to make a Newmon. This is also still a WIP. =Map= White dot= Great Blue Lake Pink dot= Sparkle Moutain Red dot= Comet Collectors quarters Dark red dot= The Northern Light Orange dot= Moons quarters Dark orange dot= Planet homes Yellow dot= Comets quarters Lime green dot= Supernovas quarters Light blue dot= Deep Caverns Moutain/Night Moutains Blue dot= Starlight homes Purple dot= Pine Forest Tan dot= Star quarters Brown dot= Spacerocks homes Black dot= Great Glacier =Description= They are dragon-like, except they have fur instead of scales. They have sharp, retractable claws just like cats. They also have big, feathery wings, and any Newmoons born in the Stardust family has peacok-like feathers that come out of the last feather on the tip of their wings, with a night sky-like design on them. Females usually have one, while males have two. Their wings feathers usually have some nebula-like pattern on them, each always having a different design or color than the other. Newmoons born in the Stardust family have moon-silver eyes with midnight black vertical pupils, while regular Newmoons have the opposite, midnight-black eyes with moon-silver vertical pupils. All Newmoons can see in the dark, unless they were born with a disease called solar-eyes, where their eyes turn completely, pupil and all, sun-orange. They can get this disease at anytime in their life, and it usually runs through the family. Their fur and underfur colors range from blackhole black, moon-silver, moondust grey, or rarely, nebula purple or Mars orange. Their teeth, claws, and horns share the same color, which could be nebula purple, moondust grey, blackhole black, or moon silver. They have pointy, wolf-like ears, and the insides of their ears are usually the same color as their underfur. They have tufts of fur on the tips of their tails, which usually have the same color and pattern as the nebula on their wings. Most of them are born with the build right between burly and agile, with runts being more agile and brutes being more burly. Their snouts are long and can be broad or narrow, with a dragon-like nose. Their claws are average-sized, tall, and thin, and are like razors, and on them are small, tiny hooks that face inwards, so when they "deploy" their claws into a enemy's skin or scales, they are a lot harder and more painful when you try to pull them out. On average, a regular Newmoon is about 150 feet long, about as long as a SUV. Stars are around 190 feet long, while Starspecks and Stardusts can be around 210 to even 250 feet! The longest Newmoon reached 300 feet, but the current longest, who is Skyfallen, is 270 feet long. Their eggs take around six months to hatch, and healthy Newmoons live to around 500-700 years, while Newmoons with diseases live to be around 200-400. =Habitat= They usually live in cold, moutainous areas, with their caves as their homes. The reigon where they live in is called The North Moon Moutains, and here, it is a cold area, dropping into the deep negatives, and the moutains stretch far, around 100-200 miles of the moutains. There are a ton of caves, resulting in a high population of Newmoons. =Diet= They usually eat what they can find, which are usually moutain goats, narwhals, polar bears, hawks, and any other animal they can find. They are also herbavores, but since there are not much plants in their habitat, they usually grow their own plants in their caves to eat. One plant grows in this weather, they call it Icefruit trees. Their fruit tastes a lot like frozen apples. Rarely, if some creature enters their region, if it is smaller and tastes good, they might even hunt and kill it if it enters their region, because they always like to add new food choices to their food choices. They also have been known to take down creatures longer and taller than them, but this is uncommon. =Abilities and Weapons= They have thin, razor-sharp retractable claws that can be dropped off, just like a lizards tail. They will take about a month to regrow back to normal size. They can see in the dark, and their fur helps them withstand subzero temperatures. Fast fliers, and their feathers and fur are waterproof. =Diseases= Below are all the diseases that the Newmoons catch. Notice that certain diseases expel them from certain ranks. Solar Eyes This is where the Newmoon, at any age, is born without the ability to see in the dark. Their eyes, both pupil and eyes, are sun-orange. This disease usually runs through a family. Ranks They Are Expelled From: All except for Spacerocks, Starlights, and Planets. If they have royal blood in them, they could be a Star or Starspeck, but never could one be a Stardust, even if it was temporary. Sticky Talons It is where the Newmoon cannot drop its talons off. It stays like a regular talon, and is probably the mildest of the diseases. It usually takes affect on the Newpups (Or Newmoon dragonets). Ranks They Are Expelled From: Sparklers and Supernovas. Only under special circumstances could a Sticky Talon become a Sparkler. Shooting-star Talons This is where when the Newmoon drops its talons, they won't grow back. This usually happens after they are ten, but extremely uncommonly, on Newpups. Ranks They Are Expelled From: Comets, Comet Collectors, Moons, Supernovas, and Meteors. If they are royal, they only can be Stars, even if they have full royal blood. Meteor Fur The worst of all the diseases, yet it is very rare. This is where a Newmoon, at any age, will loose all of its fur, and it won't grow back. Usually when a Newmoon gets Meteor fur, it is exiled, because it can no longer live in the frigid weather. Ranks They Are Expelled From: All except for Spacerocks =Importaint Places= These are the most importaint places in the Newmoon region. The Northern Light Palace This is where the Stardust and Starspecks live, and Instead of being called "The Northern Light Palace", it was originally called "The Northern Light." It is the largest Moutain, and the cave walls are lined with streaks of gold, silver, and gems. Deep Caverns Moutain This is where all the Nights go and get all the riches and coal for the pack. The Moutains around the Deep Caverns Moutain is where they live, and they are called Night Moutains. WIP =Ranks= Below are all the possible ranks in this pack. Stardust (Alpha) The leader of the pack. Only Newmoons born in the true Stardust family can become Stardusts or Starspecks. However, in an extreme case where all the Starspecks and the Stardust dissapeared or were killed, the relative family of the Stardusts takes over. Starspecks are Newmoons born in the Stardust family that haven't become the Stardust. The current Stardust is Skyfallen, who is 270 feet long. He has a purple nebula design on his wings and on the tuft of his tail, and has two peacock-like feathers coming out of his wings. He has nebula purple teeth, horns, and claws, and he is midnight black with moon sliver underfur and insides of his ears. He is also more towards the burly side, and he is also a great fighter and military leader. Current Stardust: Skyfallen Starspecks (Betas) Starspecks are rising Stardusts born in the true Stardust family. Starspecks can be Stardusts who had lost the competition against a Starspeck and can only get his/her Stardust rank back if there was an extreme case where the Stardust needs help or the Stardust and all other Starspecks were missing or dead. Starspecks: *Twilight (Wings) *Peacock (Seastorm) * Stars (Gammas) Relatives of the Stardust family, this rank was created when a Planet and a Starspeck were bred together, so they are only half-Royal. They cannot inherit the throne unless of extreme situations, and are treated not as well as royalty, but better than a average citizen. Only a Newmoon or Newpup born in the true Star family can become Stars. Stars: * * Supernovas (Warriors) The army of the Newmoons. They protect their region from attacks, and escort around those who wish to speak with someone. This rank has the most Newmoons, up to at least 10,000 of them. Any Newmoon who is at least a good fighter or above can become this rank. They are treated slightly better than Comets, because of their importance to the pack. Supernovas: *Bluestar (Seaviper) * * * Comets (Hunters) A group of very skilled hunters who split up into teams and go hunting. Because of their importance to the Newmoon's survival, they are treated almost as well as Stars. Only very skilled hunters can join this rank. Comets: * * Comet Collectors (Butchers) The butchers of the Newmoons. They usually take the animals the the Comets had collected and chop them up, and cook them. Because of their minor importance, they are not treated as well as Comets, but better than Planets. Only Newmoons skilled in butchery can join this rank. Comet Collectors: * * Moons (Gaurds) The gaurdians of the Stardusts. They protect them at all time unless dismissed, but usually, they act like a buddy of a Stardust until a threat arrives, then they get all serious and protective-like. They, because of their extreme importance, are treated as well as the Stars. Only the loyalist to the Stardusts and/or best fighters can join this rank. Moons: *Flash (Seastorm) * Nights(Miners/Forgers/Jewlry Makers) The miners, forgers, and jewlry makers of the Newmoons. They collect riches or ores from the Deep Caverns Moutain and forge them into coins, into weapons or objects, or make jewlry. Because of their importaince with economy and weapons, they are treated as well as Stars. Only Newmoons talented in forging, mining, or jewlry making can become this rank. Nights: * * Sparkles (Raisers) The raisers of the Newmoons. They raise all sorts of animals and creatures, such as Screes, Brights, and animals. They also do breeding, and because of their food and other useful purposes, they are treated as well as Comets. They live on Sparkle Moutain, and only raisers can become this rank. Head Sparkler: Novastar (Shadow) {Sticky Talon} Others: * * Meteors (Messangers) The messengers of the Newmoons. They deliver messages to the other packs and tribes, and assist when it comes to delivering a letter or package to the Newmoons. Because of their high importaince as to keep in touch with the other packs and tribes, they are treated as well as well as Stars. Only messengers can become this rank. Lead Mesanger: Moondust Others: * * Planets (Citizens) All the average citizens of the Newmoons. Any Newmoon that isn't poor are automatically a part of this rank. If they want, they could choose to be one of the ranks listed above, stay a Planet, or rarely, become a Star or a Spacerock Planets: * * * * * Starlights (Omegas) The poor Newmoons of the Newmoon population. Any poor Newmoon auotmatically becomes a part of this rank, usually once they can't really afford food anymore, and they usually work as slaves to earn food and money. All the Stardusts, Starspecks, and Stars are still trying to solve this problem by starting a fund group that gives money to the Starlights. Starlights: *Waning {Solar-eyed} * Spacerocks (Outcasts) The outcasts who left because they were too poor or had Meteor Fur disease. They usually live away from their habitat and somewhere warmer, but rarely, around the area where the mountains start. Spacerocks: *Pluto (Kit) =Culture= The Newmoons had some culture that stayed and left. Here are the ones that stayed: Stardust Challenge This is where the Starspeck, or Starspecks, face off in a series of events to test skill, intelligence, and more. They go to the Stardust Arena when they compete for the Stardust rank. Weather Worship Where every new moon, the Newmoons offer animal sacrifices to the weather God, Kairós, in hopes of clear weather. In very desperate times, like war, they do this when it is a full moon, hoping for a devastating blizzard or something to protect them. Naming Newmoons Every full moon, hatchlings about one month old gather in the moonlight on top of the Northern Light Palace, and the Stardust stands on a high area and spreads his or her wings so that all the hatchlings are shaded from the light. Then he or she opens an area and lets the moonlight shine through onto a hatchling, and then the Stardust tells that hatchling a night or space related name. Many Newmoons believe that Selene, the moon God, whispers the names into the Stardusts ears as he or she picks the names of the hatchlings. Culture that was slightly altered or almost fully changed: Comet Party Basically the Comet rank, except it was renamed and instead of one big group going out and hunting together, they split up into teams that hunt together in different areas. Cultures that were forgotten: Moutain Worship Where they offered sacrifices of resources so the Moutain gods could make them wealthy. However, once they realized that the riches were not given to them, they just got lucky and ran into a vein of gold, they stopped the Moutain worship. Building Shacks When the Newmoons thought that shacks were better homes than caves. However, since resources were limited, and with the weather repeatedly destroying them, they stopped building shacks and lived in caves instead. =History= Way back when BrightScales and Flying Wolves existed, a Great Dragon named Grace and a Flying Wolf named Echo fell in love, and every day, their love grew. When the Grace said she had eggs, they decided to hide away on the second island, Tecarria. However, soon the exiles and dragons found out, they left their island and came over to their island and tried to smash the eggs. Grace sacrificed herself to the exiles while Echo went off to the North Moon Moutains, which back then were called the North Moutains. He raised them in one of the biggest Moutains in the heart of the Moutain range. That night, the sky was clear, and the northern lights shone across the sky. That earned the Moutain the name The Northern Light. However, Echo knew that they were coming, so he decided to make a sacrifice to Kairós, to make a ranging blizzard so that the Singing Stroms won't find them. He did this went it was a new moon, and after a hour of waiting, he got tired and fell asleep. Right then, it began to snow, first a few flakes, then a moderate amount, then to a lot, and then the wind kicked in, making a ferocious blizzard that pushed towards the south. At the same time, the exiles were just entering the North Moutains when the blizzard came and pushed them back, as well as making them lost. About half got lost and then were dragged to the ground, before getting buried in snow. Soon, the pack retreated with less soldiers than they had before. It was morning before the blizzard stopped. As Echo woke up to the sound of whistling, he opened his eyes to see at the enterance, a veiw of a ranging snowstorm. He smiled, glad that it had worked. The blizzard calmed down then to a small flurry, he poked his head out of the cave and saw the result. There were quite a limbs poking out of the snow, connected to the frozen bodies of those who were unfortunate to get lost. He at first was guilty because so many of them had died, but when he thought of how they slaughtered Grace, he felt no guilt. They got what they deserved. A few months later, the eggs hatched, to reveal a male and a female whom he named Stardust and Starspeck, and they looked like furry dragons with wings that had feathers, and those feathers had the designs of a nebula. The male had two little peacock-like feathers coming out of each wing while the female had one, which Echo found odd but cool. But a few minutes later, he heard shouts. An army with both dragons and exiled winged wolfs were patrolling the area. Echo, knowing this might be his last words, told them to hide from the flying wolves and dragons, and then he added, I love you both, before he flew out. He tried, but failed, to protect himself, but faced the same death as Grace, skewered on a spear. When Stardust and Starspeck witnessed this from the enterance of the cave, they loathed them as they ran off into the deep caves. They were not found, and then the wolves and dragons left and returned back to their island. Stardust and Starspeck decided that they would start a pack, and would forever hate the Singing Storms and BrightScales. Their population grew, and cultures grew while others rotted. Stardust, when at his oldest, reached over 300 feet long before two years later, he died. However, before his death, he made ranks, and decided to call the leaders, like himself, Stardusts, while the rising Stardusts, like his wife, called Starspecks. And so the pack grew, working together even in the toughest of situations. After Stardust and Starspeck died, and then a Newmoon named Skywriter who was originally was a Starspeck rose to power and became the second Stardust. He decided to establish ranks for the Newmoons, so they could be more organized. He also was the one who thought shacks were good homes and changed the Comets so instead of one huge group hunting together, several smaller groups ranging from 5-10 would go hunting in separate areas. Hunts then became more successful, and after 150 years of his rule, Skywriter decided that shacks were not the best option for homes, so he declared all Newmoons live in caves, like their ansestors did. When Skyfallen was around 600, his only male, Skyfalen, challenged him for Stardust. Of coarse, he won, and became the new Stardust of the Newmoons. He began to lead his pack into wealth by creating the Nights and having them mine in the Deep Caverns Mountain. He also startled the Sparkles, where they raised various creatures such as Brights to be warriors and pets. Skyfallen is still the current Stardust, and has a son called Twilight. =Relationships= Pack of the Singing Storm- They hate with all their hearts this pack. What they have done in the past was cruel, and they were the ones who killed Echo and Grace. If their paths were to cross again, a war would probably break out. Tribe of the BrightScales- They don't hate them as much as the Singing Storm, but they dislike them for trying to kill them. Luckily, the cold drove them back, and if that cold wasn't there, they would probably hate them more. If their paths did cross, they would argue, but a fight is unlikely. WIP =Gallery= {| Category:Seaviper's Stuff Category:Packs Category:Coded Pages Category:Pages that are WIP